


they're the ones who are missing out

by flyingthesky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Chastity Device, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: It's Roxas' idea, possibly out of spite but definitely out of jealousy.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	they're the ones who are missing out

It's Roxas' idea, possibly out of spite but definitely out of jealousy.

Well, no. It's Roxas' way of controlling Axel, who always seems so out of control, and also remind him who he belongs to. Roxas knows that Nobodies don't feel love—he really does—but Roxas knows jealousy and he doesn't share well with others. That's why Roxas is different from the other, why Axel was initially attracted to him. That's why Axel is letting him do this.

Roxas found the thing in some seedy shop in the bad part of Traverse Town. Axel doesn't really care about the whys or hows, just knows that this is something Roxas wants and Roxas usually gets what he wants. He stays still as Roxas zips everything up, trapping him inside the tight leather, and runs all the belts through their correct loops before locking them. There are three separate locks, one at the waistband and one on either leg, and Axel doesn't understand what a torture the contraption really is until Roxas is done and he kisses the bulge in the front.

Axel's body tries to respond, tries to send blood rushing downward, but the contraption is ridiculously tight and it's _painful_ to get aroused in them. Roxas smirks up at him and slowly rises to his feet. He conjures up a portal of Darkness and steps toward it.

"I'll be back at the end of my mission. It doesn't come off until them."

Stepping into the Darkness, Roxas is gone before Axel can even protest. He sits on the edge of his bed, the contraption surprisingly comfortable to wear, and stares at his wall. There is nothing for him to do, really, but he throws on one of their regulation shirts, pulls his loosest pair of regulation pants on, and throws on the essential coat. Axel himself doesn't need it because he can keep himself as warm as he wants, but the castle is exceedingly drafty and it's usually a better idea to be wearing it.

Looking at himself in the mirror, nothing has changed. He can't detect the presence of Roxas' curse, and he doubts anyone else will be able to tell either. Then, he waits for Roxas to return.

Sure, he does other things while Roxas is away too. He irritates Vexen in the labs, flirts with Larxene—all the usual things that he does. The only difference now is that everything is tinged with the knowledge of Roxas' curse. No matter how Axel moves, he can feel it. No matter how much Axel tries to forget, he cannot.

It takes Roxas three days to return, but he doesn't meet with Axel right away. No, first he makes his mission report to Xemnas, then he talks to Demyx, and finally he meets Axel in his room. He seems nonchalant, uncaring, but Axel feels like he's the one with electricity powers and not Larxene. Everything feels charged, and he's far too impatient for the way that Roxas takes his time undressing the both of them.

The contraption is the last thing to be removed. Roxas runs his hands over it first, making Axel whine, and presses a kiss to the lock at the waistband. He looks up at Axel.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You," Axel says, although the words are as empty as anything Axel says, "I belong to you."

They seem to satisfy Roxas, and he produces a key from somewhere, slowly unlocking the curse and unzipping it before peeling it away. Once it's gone, Axel is hard almost instantly. Roxas chuckles at that, settling between Axel's legs before looking up through his eyelashes at him.

"Good boy," Roxas says. "It's time for your reward."

There isn't any time for Axel to give a witty comeback or tease Roxas about how cheesy that sounded before Roxas' head is dipping down to take Axel in. Axel moans, shameless, and thinks that perhaps Roxas was onto something.


End file.
